Christmas in Venice
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "The High Warlock of Venice" and "Halloween in Venice"! - Nico, Bianca and Hazel helped Magnus with Jace's post-death trauma. In the process, they all grow closer so in the end, they celebrate Christmas together in another ball. Nico/Percy & Magnus/Alec/Jace


Malace || Shadowhunters || Nicercy || Christmas in Venice || Nicercy || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Christmas in Venice

Fandoms: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments | Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Disclaimer: All rights concerning PJatO reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), established relationship, fluff, hurt/comfort, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, BDSM, collars, light pet-play, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Magnus/Alec/Jace & Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Bianca/Annabeth, Lydia/Izzy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood

Summary: Nico, Bianca and Hazel helped Magnus with Jace's post-death trauma. In the progress, they all grow closer so in the end, they celebrate Christmas together as a slightly larger and more chaotic family.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Christmas in Venice_

Jace grumbled softly where he was laying sprawled out beneath four warlocks. When Magnus and Nico had proposed to help him with his post-death pains, he had been hopeful and eager. That had been two months ago. By now, he was mildly frustrated by how long the process took.

"Oh, stop whining, boy", chided Hazel amused. "He's an impatient one, that Shadowhunter of yours, Magnus. And here I thought Leo was bad."

Magnus hummed in silent agreement, running gentle, soothing fingers through Jace's hair and making the blonde relax a little. It wasn't that he was ungrateful or anything, but it had been two months now and while there were _huge_ improvements,things were still rough. And that made him nervous and frustrated. Though he did appreciate the weekly sessions and the effort Nico di Angelo and his sisters put into his health. Bianca di Angelo they had met on Halloween already and she was an interesting person. Hazel, they had met two weeks later. Hazel Levesque, High Warlock of New Orleans. She might just be Jace's favorite of the three siblings. She also had two pretty cool boyfriends; Frank Zhang, the Alpha of the New Orleans pack, as well as a quirky, loud warlock named Leo Valdez. Jace had to admit, he had not liked Leo at first, because apparently, Leo was Percy's best friend and Jace, who was still new to the whole concept of having friends beyond the Lightwoods, felt territorial over Percy. In the end, the three of them had gotten drunk together and Jace accepted Leo. They would never be as close friends as Jace and Percy, but they got along.

"So, we're meeting here again on the 24th early morning so we can get dinner started, because certain people decided we shouldn't use our magic for the Christmas dinner", stated Nico while the warlocks worked their magic.

"You just don't magically make Christmas dinner appear", huffed Jace between them. "Part of it is to prepare dinner together, as a family. Well. Everyone aside from Isabelle. She must be kept far away from the kitchen, for the safety of us all. But that's what we have Lydia for."

"I like this idea", offered Hazel fondly. "We haven't had family holidays in decades."

"Mh, the down-side of being immortal", sighed Bianca. "We kept putting it off because we were always so busy. 'Oh, we have all the time in the world, let's do it next year'."

"Okay, I think that's enough for today", interrupted Magnus critically.

He always ended up calling the shots; knowing that Jace would never tell them when he was in pain. And breaking the tether of Death still gripping him, well, it sure wasn't fun. Jace sighed as he sat up from his spot on the couch. Magnus reached out for him, gently wrapping an arm around Jace's waist to steady him. Jace more than gladly leaned into his lover.

"We trust you to take care of Jace", chuckled Hazel knowingly.

"Always", confirmed Magnus, grip on Jace tightening. "And thank you, once again."

Jace rested his head against Magnus' shoulder, eagerly soaking up the warmth and care Magnus had to offer. Those sessions were so draining, he was feeling so raw that he sought out his lovers. Which was why Magnus gladly opened a portal to return to his loft. Alec on the couch sat up tensely.

"He's fine, just exhausted. As always", assured Magnus softly.

Alec relaxed instantly and gladly accepted the exhausted blonde. Jace made a slightly whining sound as he snuggled up to his parabatai. Alec placed a gentle kiss on Jace's temple.

"What do you want, Jace?", asked Alec gently.

"Be pampered for a while", yawned Jace and snuggled up even more to Alec.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Jace found himself in comfortable, soft clothes and with the detachable puppy-ears on his head. Huffing amused, Jace slipped off the couch to sit on the large, fluffy pillow Magnus had magically provided for him. Smiling a little, Jace rested his cheek against Alec's leg as he knelt next to his parabatai. Magnus took his seat on Jace's other side, gladly carding his fingers through Jace's hair. Alec and Magnus started talking among themselves about how the session was going and how Alec had handled the Institute in their absence.

"Don't we have the cutest little puppy?", chuckled Magnus fondly.

"Yes, we do", agreed Alec with a grin. "Our good boy."

Jace melted a little against his boyfriends. He enjoyed being their good boy, only being required to obey them and be good for them. Magnus' hand slipped down to play with the golden tag on Jace's red leather collar while Alec was playing with Jace's hair. This was so soothing.

"How many more sessions do you think this will take before Jace is fully healed again?"

"I genuinely can't tell. I'm not an expert on this particular brand of magic", sighed Magnus and grasped Alec by the neck to pull him down into a brief, slow kiss. "But considering how much it reduced Jace's nightmares and flashbacks and pain-attacks already..."

Jace hummed very softly in agreement. He tilted his head to rest his chin on Alec's thigh, looking up at him pleadingly. Alec smiled softly and cupped Jace's cheek at that. Jace instantly nuzzled into the caress, enjoying the tender touch of calloused fingers.

"Does our puppy want to play?", asked Magnus amused.

A high-pitched whine came from Jace to signal his agreement as he licked Alec's palm. Alec laughed softly and returned his attention to ruffling Jace's hair before he got up. Jace stared at him with the large puppy-eyes, prompting Alec to pat his thigh encouragingly. Magnus also got up to follow Alec toward their bedroom, Jace eagerly paddling after them.

"Sit up", ordered Alec as they were in their bedroom.

Jace knelt in front of the bed, hands up like a begging puppy would hold his paws. Alec smiled pleased and patted Jace's head. Then, he grasped Jace's shirt and pulled it off over Jace's head. Magnus knelt down next to Jace to pull the blonde's pants down. While doing so, Magnus kissed down Jace's delectable chest. Jace whined as he was left in nothing but his collar and fake ears.

"Such a good boy", whispered Alec roughly as he caressed Jace's hair. "Who's our good boy?"

Jace stared up at him with the largest, most impossibly pleading eyes as he rubbed his cheek against Alec's crotch, making the archer groan darkly. Magnus watched them with fond and amused eyes as he got undressed and comfortable on the bed. Honestly, if it was up to him, they would already have their blonde moaning and impaled on at least one cock. Alec however, well, he did enjoy how obedient his parabatai was when he was subbing for them and he was always thoroughly drawing it out. Lazily, Magnus cupped his own cock and started jerking himself off as he watched Jace mouth at Alec's crotch with pleading eyes, hoping for praise and reward. Such a cutie.

"Yes. My good boy", groaned Alec, fingers clawed into Jace's hair. "So good."

"How about the good boy helps his master out of the clothes?", suggested Magnus mischievously. "And don't forget, good puppies don't use their paws."

He smirked slyly as Jace flushed a pretty pink and carefully opened Alec's pants with his teeth, pulling down the zipper and opened the fly. With the material beneath his teeth, Jace pulled down Alec's jeans. Alec's eyes were practically pitch-black as he watched. He then pulled off his own shirt and shrugged out fully of his jeans. Jace licked his lips as he fixed Alec's cock with a look.

"Oh no, puppy", chided Alec. "Go and take care of Magnus while I prep you."

Jace paused before turning toward Magnus with the same hungry look. Magnus barely had the time to blink as he suddenly had a lap full of blonde, Jace staring up at him endearingly and clearly pleadingly. Time to give the puppy his bone, so to speak.

"Go on", encouraged Magnus gently, motioning at his own hard dick.

Jace whined contently as he dove right in and started lapping hungrily at Magnus' cock. He engulfed Magnus' cock with his lips and swallowed it whole, greedily. Alec all the while was lubing up his fingers and carefully slipping two into his still loose parabatai – okay, so perhaps Magnus _might_ have fucked Jace against a wall in Nico's mention, who could blame him. Alec glared pointedly at Magnus, who just smiled innocently and sheepishly.

"Good boy, taking me in so well", whispered Alec lowly and kissed along Jace's shoulders.

Jace moaned at that, sucking Magnus off even more eagerly. Alec prepped Jace very thoroughly before he deemed him prepared enough for what they had in store for him today. The cutest little whine escaped Jace as Alec pulled out, prompting the archer to snort in amusement.

"Oh, honey, you are going to get something far better than Alexander's fingers."

Magnus pulled him off his dick and smirked at him in a way that made Jace perk up hopefully. The blonde loved getting doubled by them and after a tiring ordeal like today, his boyfriends very gladly rewarded him. Alec grasped him by the hips and gently guided him toward Magnus' cock, slowly easing him down. Jace moaned pleased by that. As he was fully impaled on Magnus, he got comfortable on the warlock's chest and leaned up to lick Magnus' cheek with a teasing grin.

"Cheeky puppy", huffed Magnus fondly, ruffling Jace's hair.

The look on Jace's face read _You know it_ , making Magnus shake his head in amusement. Alec all the while was pushing in alongside Magnus, stretching Jace in a way that made the blonde moan hoarsely. Magnus dug his fingers into the plump flesh of Jace's ass. Jace bucked back into the grip, also trying to gain more friction from them fucking him. Magnus and Alec gladly picked up the speed and started fucking him for earnest. They were merciless, fucking him hard and deep. Jace was painfully hard, but he knew that puppies didn't get to jerk themselves off, he had to rely on his masters for that. Nosing at Magnus' neck, he tried to convey the message.

"I think our puppy wants our attention", chuckled Magnus amused. "Alexander?"

"Mh, he _is_ such a good boy, I think he does deserve it", agreed Alec lowly.

The archer wrapped calloused fingers around Jace's cock and started jerking him off with rough motions. The blonde whined and arched his back as he came all over Magnus' six-pack. And as he tightened around Magnus and Alec, the two couldn't last much longer either, spilling deep into their blonde. Jace groaned and collapsed forward onto Magnus while Alec reached for the large butt-plug with the fluffy puppy-tail attached to it. As Alec and Magnus pulled, out Alec eased the plug into their blonde, making Jace whine just a little, cracking one eye open to glare flustered.

"Cute puppy", whispered Alec teasingly, smirking as he kissed Jace's cheek.

A last time, Alec got up to get a washcloth to clean Jace up. Before Alec got to work, Jace adjusted himself so he could lick his own cum off Magnus' stomach, particularly licking and kissing around the place where Magnus' bellybutton should be. Personally, Magnus found it kind of endearing how obsessed Jace was with his lack of bellybutton. Smiling to himself, Magnus started playing with Jace's hair while Alec gently cleaned Jace up from all the cum and lube.

"Good, precious puppy", whispered Magnus softly. "Our good boy."

Jace hummed contently as he slowly drifted off to sleep, face mushed against Magnus' six-pack.

/break\

Percy was very contently curled together on Nico's lap, Nico playing with his hair. This was exactly what Percy had needed today. Christmas time was hard on Percy, Nico had noticed that not too long ago. It was the first Christmas without Percy's mom. The first Christmas since he had learned of his heritage as a Shadowhunter and moved to Idris. And he wasn't taking it too well, really. He missed his mom so much, missed the mundane life he used to have.

"Kitty-cat?", asked Nico gently, running his hand down Percy's spine.

"Me—eow?", replied Percy, blinking up at his boyfriend.

Smiling, Nico grasped the tail poking out of Percy's jeans, tugging a little on it and effectively tugging on the plug nestled inside Percy. The Shadowhunter hissed and arched his back at that, making Nico smirk knowingly. Nico spent the next couple of minutes relentlessly teasing his kitten, twisting and thrusting the plug until Percy was meowing rather miserably and rubbing himself against Nico's thigh desperately. Nico liked his Percy desperate. It shed the layers of cockiness and attitude and flirty confidence until only the raw, needy side of Percy was left.

"Would you like to play some with your master, my little kitten?", asked Nico teasingly.

Percy's eyes were dark as he looked up at Nico pleadingly and nodded. Smirking, Nico leaned down to kiss Percy slowly while undressing him. Percy sighed contently and leaned heavily against Nico.

"Be a good kitten and go to the bedroom. I'll be right behind you", ordered Nico.

And Nico meant it. He was right behind Percy, where he had the perfect view of his naked lover, that heart-shaped ass with the plug sticking out, long black tail swaying behind him as he crawled toward the bedroom. Percy elegantly climbed onto the bed and sat down, chest lowered onto the mattress and his ass high in the air in invitation. It made Nico smile fondly. Nico took all the time in the world to strip down and then lube his own cock up, staring intensely at the beauty of his lover.

"Precious, pretty kitten", whispered Nico lowly as he grasped the tail to pull it out.

Percy gasped and bucked back, trying to keep the plug in. It earned him a snort from Nico. The warlock grasped Percy by the waist and pulled him close, until he could ease his hard cock into the tight ass of his lover. Percy made a strangled sound once Nico was fully seated inside of him. Only after an agonizing amount of waiting did Nico start to thrust hard and sharp, effectively driving Percy insane and turning him into a moaning, whining mess.

"Since you're such a good kitten for me, do you want to come?", whispered Nico darkly.

Percy groaned hoarsely, bucking into Nico's grasp on his cock in a needy way. Accepting the silent plea, Nico started teasingly rubbing the head of Percy's cock, knowing how much his lover enjoyed that. With a drawn-out whine did Percy come into Nico's hand and Nico wasn't slow to come after him. He bent over Percy as he caught his breath until they were both a little calmed down. As he pulled out of Percy, he eased the plug into his lover and then pulled Percy into a hug.

"Amore?", asked Nico very lowly while caressing Percy's hair. "You feeling okay?"

"Mh...", grunted Percy in agreement, nuzzling into Nico's neck. "Perfect. You always know exactly what I need to feel good, babe. I feel... more relaxed. Like. Christmas... could actually... be good. With our new family. Even though I'm gonna miss mom. But with Annabeth and your sisters and Leo and Jace... I think it could actually be... great."

/break\

The warlocks were pouting. Not openly so, but their respective lovers could _tell_ that they were pouting on the inside. With a flick of the wrist, they could summon a feast. Instead, they now had to spend hours preparing dinner. Bianca, Hazel, Nico and Magnus were tasked with the impossibly hard mission of cutting onions and carrots and such. All while complaining a bunch.

"Really, a ten course dinner worthy of a king", argued Magnus pointedly.

"We're not kings, Mag", sighed Jace as he leaned over to kiss Magnus' cheek.

"Says the one who is like Shadowhunter royalty", snorted Percy next to him, elbowing Jace.

"I don't really get what the problem is", admitted Max Lightwood with a frown.

Obviously, Nico could hardly invite just Jace, Alec and Magnus. So Alec's siblings were invited too. Regardless of what a phenomenally catastrophic combination Max and Leo were. It was hard to tell that Leo Valdez was actually a centuries old warlock when he played pranks on Annabeth and Lydia, with the help of a twelve-year-old. Speaking of Leo Valdez... Alec frowned as he looked around suspiciously. There were only two people where Alec got suspicious and tense when it was quiet while they were supposed to be close by. Simon Lewis and Leo Valdez. Simon and Clary were, after having celebrated Hanukkah with Simon's family, now celebrating Christmas with Luke and the pack.

"Where is Leo?", asked Alec lowly, leaning over to Jace.

"Making out with Frank in the living room. I do _not_ recommend going there", grunted Jace.

Alec raised both eyebrows and nodded quietly. It was kind of nice knowing someone else in a polyamorous relationship, because it did prove to be different from when it had just been Alec and Magnus. And Alec was actually very fond of both Hazel and Frank. Frank and Alec regularly met up for what Leo, Percy and Jace had dubbed an 'Archery Off'. The Alpha of the New Orleans wolf pack was rather good company and even a good sparring partner too. Which, heh. Alec finally got to give Jace some payback for all the sparring with Percy Jackson that he did.

"If you'd excuse me", chimed Hazel only moments later, passing her knife on to Magnus. "If I heard that right, I am _direly_ required in the living room. You do the onions, Bane."

"Levesque, come back _right now_!", barked Magnus after her, now holding two knives. "This isn't _fair_. The whole point of all of us preparing dinner ourselves is that we miss out on potential hours of romantic holiday make-out sessions to this. You are not leaving me with the onions!"

But Hazel was already out of the kitchen, sprinting toward the living room with a skip to her steps while Max made a slightly strangled sound. "...Now I get it and wish I hadn't asked. Gross, man."

"It's not my fault your brothers are irresistible, Mawell", sighed Magnus pointedly.

"I think I lost my appetite", groaned Max and made a face.

Alec and Jace just exchanged a smirk over Max's head. They _knew_ why the warlocks were so displeased by having to spend hours working in the kitchen instead of just staying in bed half the day and then using their magic to make dinner appear. So Max, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Hazel, Bianca, Nico and Percy were taking care of dinner, while Annabeth, Lydia and Isabelle were finishing up the last decorations. Well, Frank and Leo were supposed to help with the decorations, but apparently they had gotten distracted, which, really not a surprise to anyone.

"Gattino", whispered Nico very lowly, resting his chin on Percy's shoulders. "Can we get distracted too? Please? We've been at this for a solid hour now. And those jeans look too good on you."

Percy turned a little to tell him off, just to have Nico flash his warlock-mark at Percy – the black eyeballs with the silver irises and oh did they do things to Percy. Jace rolled his eyes pointedly as he could practically see Percy's resistance weakening at that (not that Jace was any stronger when Magnus would flash those predatory golden cat-eyes at him).

"Well. All the reason more they should stay _on_ Percy and not find their way to the floor", drawled Jace. "Keep it in your pants, di Angelo. We're nowhere near done with dinner yet."

Nico grumbled displeased as he was being shoved out of the way by the blonde Shadowhunter. "I swear, you are lucky that you have Percy's favor. That kind of disrespect in my own house..."

"He gets incredibly grumpy when he's not getting laid", commented Alec dryly.

" _Please_ stop talking. All of you", groaned Max and threw a potato-peel at his brother.

Consequently, a trash-fight ensued as Alec threw back a carrot-peel and Nico joined with an-onion peel. By the time Lydia and Annabeth entered the kitchen to check on them, the two girls found everyone covered in vegetable peels and even sliced pieces of said food.

"...At this rate, we will be ready for Christmas _next year_ ", sighed Lydia and shook her head.

"Because you were _so_ helpful with the decorations", snarked Annabeth next to her. "Half the time, you and Isabelle were making out under the conveniently placed mistletoe _you_ hung up."

"So that's why the making out is happening in the living room", huffed Magnus with a pout.

He waved his hands, covered in the blue light of his magic, just to make mistletoe appear right above where Jace and Alec stood next to each other. Smiling pleased, Magnus walked up to them, wrapping one arm around each of his Shadowhunters and pulled them both close so he could kiss them. Alec and Jace looked a little startled but pleased as they turned to kiss Magnus's cheeks.

"Okay. That's it. I'm taking charge of this now!", declared Max in irritation. "Lydia stays, Annabeth takes Alec with her and sends us back Hazel. Magnus, you go and grab Leo to get to setting the table and preparing the dining hall. To work now, people."

"He sure is a Lightwood", chuckled Lydia fondly as she grabbed an apron.

"But he _is_ right. We do suck at not getting distracted", agreed Annabeth.

Before taking Alec to leave, she did lean in to peck Bianca gently on the lips, prompting Max to usher them along a bit more firmly. With that, they at the very least got things done. Finally.

/break\

Dinner went unsurprisingly calm and nice. It was the aftermath that was even nicer, as they all curled together in the large living room, watching Christmas movies together. Isabelle was curled together in Lydia's lap, Annabeth next to them and with her feet in Bianca's lap. Hazel and Frank were on Bianca's other side, with Alec, Magnus and Jace beside them. Last on the line-up were Percy and Nico, with Percy sprawled out on to of Nico and sharing a plate of left-overs with Jace. That is to say, Percy and Jace kept fighting over the best parts.

"How you can still eat is _beyond_ me", sighed Isabelle as she watched them, her head resting on Lydia's shoulder, one hand on her stomach. "I will never be able to eat again."

"She says now, yet we all know you'll be raiding the fridge by midnight", drawled Alec.

"So, anybody else worried that Leo and Max aren't here?", asked Bianca casually.

"Nothing exploded yet, so no", hummed Frank, nose buried in Hazel's curls. "And he's less dangerous when he's sated. So they're most likely just scheming for now."

"Ja—ace", hissed Percy wide-eyed. " _Scheming_ , Jace. Scheming."

"Oh no. No, you will not steal _my_ Jace", drawled Magnus very unimpressed, tightening his grip on his blonde. "It's enough that we wasted hours cooking and decorating and I was then separated from my boys by Maxwell, but now that I am in a food-coma, I will not have my cuddly puppy taken away from me, you hear me, Jackson? Try that and I'll turn you into a rat."  
"Hey!", exclaimed Percy with a glare. "I take offense to that."

"Fine. A _cat_ then", snorted Magnus and rolled his eyes.

"Mh. Better", huffed Percy with a pout as he settled in against Nico again.

Nico chuckled pleased and started playing with Percy's hair in that way that always made Percy more docile when the Shadowhunter was up to no good (which was often. Nico regretted introducing him to Leo on a nearly weekly base by now). Percy sighed contently.

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to watch a movie here", sighed Bianca frustrated.

"You and me might be the only ones", commented Annabeth, grinning at her girlfriend.

"Yes, you might be right", chuckled Bianca, caressing Annabeth's golden curls.

Which was about when it started snowing. In the living room. Alec looked very not impressed as the sparkly blue snow landed on his nose. Though that look changed as he saw the rest of the snow. It sparkled pink and red and green and purple. It looked absolutely breathtaking.

"This is... oddly romantic and beautiful", mused Magnus softly.

"Ye—eah. Only the prettiest for the prettiest warlock ever", declared Leo with a bright smile.

"Aw, you didn't have to", chimed Bianca and Magnus at the same time.

Leo gave them a deadpan look and walked over to squeeze in between Frank and Hazel, kissing both his lovers while the snow continued falling. Max grinned broadly as he joined them and found a spot next to Isabelle. The sparkly snow continued falling until it was enough so Percy could scoot it up in a ball and throw it at Jace. Jace glared before retaliating and within moments, an all out war had started, as Percy, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Annabeth teamed up against Jace, Magnus, Alec, Lydia, Isabelle and Max. It was honestly more fun than they had in months. This whole peace thing was really working out well for them. Alec smiled, glad to see his siblings and his lovers so carefree. The movie ended even before the battle and as the end credits rolled, everyone collapsed in utter exhaustion on the ground. Magnus and Jace laid sprawled half on top of Alec, who smiled to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. Jace continued trying to kick Leo and Percy, who were both laying in reach, because Leo kept throwing snowballs still while Percy had started with the kicking (like little children, continuing to claim the respective other had started it). Alec's fingers found their way around the little pendant around his neck – a bow and an arrow charm in gold that he had gotten from his lovers. This might just be the happiest Christmas he had ever experienced.

"I love you", whispered Alec as he tilted his head enough to kiss Magnus and then Jace.

"Look at that, Christmas turned our archer into a sap", teased Jace with a happy smile of his own.

"So, tomorrow, a truck-load of pancakes for breakfast, right?", asked Percy out. "Blueberry."

He had finally stopped kicking Jace in favor of kissing Nico, who now stared at him dubiously. "I love you, Perseus, but _where_ does all the food go?"

To prove his point, he spread his hand out against the firm, well-defined six-pack of his lover. Percy just grinned broadly in answer and shrugged before leaning down to steal another kiss.

"It... was... a tradition for us. Mom used to... make blueberry pancakes the day after Christmas."

"Well then, pancakes tomorrow morning it is!", declared Isabelle in a chipper tone.

They all knew of Percy's mundane mother who had passed away and consequently thrown him into the Shadow World and they knew how much he missed her. So, if anything helped their friend feel better right now, they were all willing to do it. Well. Perhaps not _everything_.

"It's okay, Iz. I think me and Percy got that", offered Jace hastily.

"I can help you", grunted Isabelle with a frown.

"...Last time we made pancakes, you used cranberries. Those vicious little things are an insult to the Berry family name", argued Max and made a face. "And they _really_ have no business in pancakes."

Isabelle opened her mouth to argue, just to have Lydia kiss her and whisper gently. "If the boys cook, you and I can spend more time in bed. _Together_."

"I am totally fine with you guys cooking", stated Isabelle the next moment.

Everyone collectively rolled their eyes. Percy smiled softly to himself as he locked eyes with Jace. He was grateful for this family that he had met thanks to Jace. It was a merry Christmas after all.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )! __

__Though this one is not a prompt. This is what I wanted to write for Christmas. I figured this would be a nice way to wrap the High Warlock of Venice universe up. Have them all fluffily celebrate Christmas. Also. Smut. Because why not *grins*__

 _ _I do hope you all have a wonderful whatever-holiday-you-celebrate-and-if-none-then-just-a-wonderful-day! ;3__


End file.
